Night of Desire
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Natsu and Lucy spend a hot and naughty night of desire together. First attempt at lemon! Rated M for a reason people!


**Night of Desire**

I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, my tongue thrusting in through her closed lips and found her tongue. She licked against me and moaned and I slammed her into the wall and deepened the kiss, sucking on her mouth as our tongues battled for dominance.

Breaking the kiss, I bent my head and began to trail hot kisses on her neck, finding a soft spot. I sucked onit as she moaned, her body heaving as I gave her a hickey. I returned to kissing her mouth and nibbled on her lip, causing her to moan again. At the same time, my right hand began to caress her breast, my left still on her waist.

"Natsu…," she moaned and the sound of my name on her lips caused me to go all hot and tight, especially down below.

In response, I groaned and moved my hand from her breast to her ass, gripping it as I helplessly ground my hips into her, my cock rubbing against her womanhood.

Lucy gasped, her eyes opening and filling with tears of pleasure. I moaned in response before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped and tightened around me and I carried her to her bed, lying her down on the soft blanket and kicking off my sandals before climbing on top of her. Somehow, she'd already taken off her heels and I had no idea how she did that, but I didn't care as I started to caress her ass again.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck, slowly unwrapping my scarf and tossing it on the floor. I began to play with the hem of her shirt, my fingers brushing her soft stomach and she tensed in response.

I stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "If you're scared we don't have to do this, you know."

In response, she leaned up and bit my earlobe. "Get on with it," she whispered in my ear and I ripped off her shirt, revealing her taut stomach and her lacy black bra.

She shivered at the sudden cold, but I pushed my fingers gently under the cup of her bra, skimming the soft skin of her breast and she moaned loudly.

I grinned and licked the top of her left breast, brushing it with my sharp teeth and making her groan and arch her back. She took off my jacket and started to run her hands over my chest and stomach and my body tensed in response, a growl of desire slipping through my teeth.

Lucy winked as she guided me to the bed, straddling me with her legs as she stroked my abs gently with her fingertips. My hands clenched at the sheets in response as my body responded with a wave of lust.

She began to lick, kiss, and suck on my stomach in a rhythm that made the breath leave my body. My hands went to her back and unclipped her bra, making her gasp. I drew her towards me and her lips returned to mine as I slipped off her skirt, leaving her in only her panties and her bra.

"Your turn," she said and winked as she inched my shorts off me, her hands _accidentally _brushing against my boner.

I growled and she giggled mischievously. "Shit," I snarled and flipped her onto her back, tearing her bra off.

"Hey!" she started to protest, but stopped as my mouth found her breast and began to suck on her nipple. She moaned heavily and my other hand went to her left breast, kneading it before pulling sharply on her nipple, causing her to cry out with surprise.

I licked the crevice between her breasts and began to lick and kiss her chest. Her hands found my back and clung to me and at the same time, I began to slip off her panties.

"Natsu," she said breathlessly and I stopped to look at her inquisitively and impatiently.

"What?" I asked. "I was just getting started.

She looked like she was going to say something, then shook her head. "Never mind."

I shrugged and took off her panties, my mouth then going to the inside of her thigh and kissing it gently. My index finger brushed against her clit and she moaned. Taking courage from this, I began to play with her womanhood, stroking it and occasionally sticking my finger slightly into it, but not enough to really get into it.

"Natsu!" she whimpered in frustration and I sniggered.

"Alright, alright." And I turned to her clit and licked it, still playing with her.

She cried out as I started to lick harder and harder, my lips finding her and sucking on her deeper and deeper as her hips rocked in rhythm to my movements. She kept crying my name like a mantra as I moaned with pleasure and I could tell she reached her orgasm when her hips suddenly jerked up and a long blissful wail tore from her throat.

I stopped sucking and I kissed her soft lips comfortingly as she whimpered. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No."

I winked. "Good, cause I'm just getting started."

Lucy frowned. "Uh-uh, Natsu. This time, it's my turn." She flipped me onto my back and her hands found my shaft.

This time it was my turn to moan her name as her hands skillfully worked my prick, making my body flame inside with pleasure. But the real icing on the cake was when she suddenly leaned down and clamped her mouth against my cock.

I yelled as her tongue licked and massaged the swollen head of my cock, my hips jerking with pleasure as she worked my manhood. It was only when I was about to cum when I removed her from me and drew her to me for another kiss.

She sighed with pleasure, but I wasn't done yet. I positioned myself on top of her and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded with anticipation and I carefully found her opening and thrust into her once, twice, but stopped when I felt something block me. I looked at Lucy as she blushed. "It's ok, go ahead."

"Will it hurt you?" I asked, worried for her.

"I don't know, but it's alright," she panted.

"Ok…" I carefully broke through the barrier and she cried out with pain, burying her face in my chest.

"Lucy! Are you ok?" I asked her worriedly. My fear increased as she didn't reply. "Luce!"

Finally, she lifted her face from my chest and looked up at me with tear-streaked cheeks and watery eyes. "I'm ok," she gasped.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you want," I told her.

"No… don't stop," she panted.

I looked at her with anxious eyes, but thrust into her again and pleasure filled her eyes. I started out slow and careful, but the way she said my name took away all that caution as my thrusts came faster and harder. I pumped into her as a growing ecstasy started filling up inside me, filling my chest and heart with a blissful feeling.

I could feel my orgasm coming and I know Lucy's was coming too because she suddenly screamed with pleasure and at the same time, an unbelievable feeling of ecstasy burst into me and I bellowed out my release, cum bursting into her in hot waves.

Lucy shuddered in my arms and I collapsed onto her, but gently as to not hurt her. We breathed heavily for a while before I drew up the strength and removed myself from within her with a groan as she whimpered at the loss.

We collapsed onto the bed, lying next to each other with our eyes closed. Lucy recovered first and snuggled into me as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you, Natsu," she whispered.

I struggled to find my voice and when I did, I murmured into her ear, "I love you too."

Luce sighed and closed her eyes. I knew she fell asleep when soft snored began to emit from her and I smiled gently.

I drew the blanket over us, kissed the tip of her nose, and closed my eyes.

"'Night, Luce."

* * *

**My first attempt at a lemon! :3 Review what you think!**


End file.
